A Jemi Story: Lost
by tinyelephant1
Summary: Joe will do anything to protect Demi. But when a series of unfortunate events occur, can he live up to his promise?
1. Lost

It was a cold and damp afternoon in Toronto Canada. Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam was in production, and mostly everyone was outside because there was so much more to do and explore outside then there was inside there stuffy trailers. A lot of the cast was playing kickball at the time, and only a few were down by the lake. However,  
only two of them were taking a walk through the woods. Those two happened to be Joe and Demi. The two were always going off on there own; they were best friends. They always liked it when they had a little alone time.

Demi and Joe were just walking along the trail in the woods, talking and spilling to eachother everything that was on there minds. They were both dressed for the weather, Demi in her winter coat and Uggs, and Joe in his winter coat. They had been walking for about a half hour when they finally noticed how dark it was getting.

"Maybe we should start heading back." Demi said. "Yeah. It is getting pretty dark." They both turned around and started the long walk back to the set. As they started walking, they couldnt help but notice how far off the trail they had gotten. "Umm, Joe?" "Yeah?" "Do you know the way back?" Demi asked a bit worried. "Uh yeah. Its this way...right?" They both looked at eachother. "I think its that way." Demi pointed. It all looked the same. They couldnt tell which way lead to where or what. "How about we just start walking, and then maybe we'll recognize something." Joe suggested. "K." They both started walking back the way they thought it might be. It was getting hard to see because of how dark it was getting, and it started to creep Demi out a little. "Joe?" "Yeah?" "Can I hold your hand or something? Im scared." Joe looked at her. "Of course. Dont worry we'll get back." Demi took his hand and tried hard to believe him. She felt safe with him there. She wished she had the courage to tell him that, but everytime she would begin to she'd get lost in his cute, brown eyes and develop sudden memory loss.

~crinkle crunch crunch~

Demi and Joe whipped there heads around, and couldn't believe what they saw was standing just a few yards away from them.


	2. Panic back on set

Back on set, the director, Paul Hoen was starting to get very concerned about where his two leads had run off to. He wasn't sure where exactly they had gone because they were never late when it was time to get back to work. He had already checked almost everywhere they could possibly be, but there was no sign of them.

Paul, along with the producer, choreographers, assistants, parents, and security were all asking the cast and extras if they knew any information on where they might have gone.

"I heard them say they were going for a walk, but they didnt say where they were walking." "They said they left Paul a note." Alyson Stoner and Mathew Finley told one of the parents who was asking. "Did they say where they left the note?" "No, they just said they left Paul a note. I dont know where they put it though." Alyson said. "Ok, thanks guys. That helps a lot." "Yup." Niether Alyson or Mathew could believe that there friends were still gone. It made them worried.

Meanwhile, as the set was in somewhat of a panic, Paul got on the phone with 911 and told them he had two kids missing:

911 Operator: Hello, you've reached 911 whats your emergency?

Paul: Hi, I am a director, and Im shooting a movie right now in Toronto at Camp Wanakita. I have two kids that have gone missing, and everyone here is sort of in a panic because we have no idea where they've gone. 911 Operator: Ok, how old are the kids sir?

Paul: One is a 16 year old girl and the other is a 19 almost 20 year old boy.

911 Operator: And how long would you say they've been missing?

Paul: I would say about 3 1/2 hours now. We had everyone take a 20 minute break at around 4:30, and these two are never late when its time to get back to filming. We're just concerned because this is way to long for them to be gone, and Im worried they're in a dangerous situation right now.

911 Operator: Ok. I'll send a crew over. Are there any woods or long trails near where you are?

Paul: Yes. We are surrounded by woods and there is also a small trail that leads through the woods.

911 Operator: Ok, do not send anyone looking in the woods before help arrives. There could be ditches, certain animals and such that you need to be prepared for. So just wait until they arrive and see where to go from there. Ok?

Paul: Ok. Thanks a lot.

911 Operator: Your welcome.

Paul hung up the phone. He let everyone know that help was coming, and that filming was off for the night so they could either stay or head back to the hotel early. This would be a long night.


	3. A ditch, a bear, and an asthma attack

Demi and Joe both froze. Just a few yards away from them stood a bear. A very big, brown, hungry bear. They knew that at any moment that bear could charge at them. They also knew that bears were common in Canada and wondered why they hadnt remembered that before they decided to walk in the woods so late in the day. Demi squeezed Joes hand and looked at him. They could barely even see where it was, so they couldnt tell if it was getting any closer or not.

(Bear growling)

They both jumped. It was much closer then they thought."Hold on to me and run!" Demi held on to Joe with all she had. There was no way they were going to risk being seperated in the dark with a bear walking around and possibly chasing after them. As they ran, Joe held his hand out in front of them to avoid running into any trees, this way his hand would break the impact rather than there heads. "Dem? You alright?" Joe heard her struggling to breath a little as they ran. "My...asthma.."  
"Ok lets stop then I think we're far enough anyway." As they came to a stop, Joes feet both slid out from under him, bringing both him and Demi down into a huge ditch. "Ahhhhhhh!" They both screamed as they fell into basically a black hole. They landed hard in the dirt. On the way down Demi lost her boot that got caught in between a pair of tree branches, causing her to twist her ankle and scrape up her knees. Joe landed on his arm, and scraped up his elbow. "-cough-cough-Joe?-cough-  
help-cough-please?" Demi was having an asthma attack. "Demi?" Joes voice was weak. Demi couldnt get air anymore. Joe pulled himself up and crawled over to Demi. He patted her jacket trying to find her pockets. He quickly pulled out her inhaler and found her mouth. "Breathe in." He gave her the medicine. She couldnt breathe in any longer so she just tried inhaling it by letting it sit in her mouth. After a moment of silence, Joe finally heard her gasp for air again. Demi started crying. She was terrified. Joe felt around for her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Demi collapsed in his arms and cried softly into his chest. Joe rubbed her back and tried his best to comfort her. "Its okay...Im right here...youre okay now..." Joe told her quietly. Demi tried to talk through her tears but Joe just said,"Shhhh...just relax. Catch your breath...close your eyes for a little while...everything will be okay soon." Joe kept rubbing her back, trying to both calm her and keep her as warm as possible. It was very, very cold now.

A little while later, Demi had curled herself up in a ball up against Joe with her head on his chest and fell asleep. Joe was still awake, wishing morning would come sooner so he could see if there was a way out of the ditch they had landed themselves in. Thats when Joe remembered...he had his phone with him. 


	4. The search begins

Once the police and other emergency workers had arrived to the set, a lot of the adults started dividing into groups to go search through the woods. Each group would have a police officer and two EMT's with them, so in case they found them they would be prepared. Demi's parents and Joe's parents had also arrived at the scene, anxious to know where there kids had gone. Not only were Denise and Kevin Sr. worried, but Kevin and Nick were also worried because it was there brother and close friend practically sister who were missing. They knew one thing for certain though, they werent going to just stand around and wait for them. They wanted to go help search.

There were three groups going into the woods:

Group 1: -Paul Hoen (Director) -Kevin Jonas Sr. -Daniel Fathers -Police Officer -EMT -EMT

Group 2: -Eddie De La Garza (Demis dad) -Rosero MCcoy (Choreographer) -Alan Sacks (Producer) -Police Officer -EMT -EMT

Group 3: -Robert Feggans (Big Rob) -Jason Barnes (Demis Uncle/Bodyguard) -Police Officer -EMT -EMT

They didnt want to send too many people because communication would get difficult, so they only brought who was necessary. Each group started at different ends of the woods, and each would take a different path. They were all hoping for the best, but they knew that something was not right. 


	5. Wishing on a star

Feeling like superman, Joe reached into his back pocket and tried to find his phone. It wasnt in his pocket. He though maybe it could have fallen out when they landed in the ditch. He felt around him, hoping and praying it was there somewhere. He couldnt move much though because Demi was sound asleep on him. Even though he couldnt see her face, he knew she looked like an angel. Deep down inside he didnt have the heart to move her, but knew that rescue could be just a couple inches away, and he had to do whatever would benefit them more. Joe shook Demi gently, whispering her name. "Demi? Hey Dem?" Demis eyes opened slowly. She thought she was just imagining she heard Joes voice, so she had to wait for Joe to call her name again to see if it was real or just a dream. "Demi?" "Yes Joe?" she said. Her voice was still weak from what had happened before. "Can you sit up for a second? I think I could have dropped my phone somewhere down here, and if I can find it maybe we can call for help." Demi sat up slowly. "Ow!" She winced. "What?" Joe asked concerned. "My knees are burning." Joe could feel the pain in her voice. Joe found her hand and squeezed it. "I promise we'll get out of here soon ok?" Demi nodded, but then forgot it was pitch black out and that they couldnt see. "K." Joe started to feel around for his phone. "Joe?" "Yeah?" "Umm, when your done...can I have a hug?" Joe paused. "Yeah of course." He was pretty glad she had asked that because he was kinda hoping for a hug too. After a few minutes, Joe said,"Ok, well I dont think its in here. I guess well just have to wait it out." Joe crawled back to his spot. His arm was killing him. "Come here Dem." Demi scooted closer to him and Joe took her in his arms. "Do you think theyre looking for us?" "Demi, I have no doubt that theyre doing the best they can to find us. Theyre all very nice people." "But just in case, should we wish on a star?" That just melted Joes heart. She couldnt be any cuter. "Yes. I think thats a great idea." Demi picked one star out of the whole sky that seemed like the brightest and most unique. "Lets make that one our star." Demi said, pointing. But then she remembered once again that it was dark out. "You mean that one right there? That big bright one?" "Howd you know?" "Im just cool like that I guess." Demi squeezed him tight. He was such a dork, but he was her dork. "I wish that the people looking for us stay safe and find us soon." Demi said softly. "What do you wish for?" Demi asked Joe. "I wish that we stay safe through the night and help comes really soon." Joe said.

About 15 minutes later, a huge, cold, powerful gust of wind started to blow. It was knocking tree branches off trees and blowing dirt and leaves all around. Both Demi and Joe started to get scared that something would hit them. There was really nothing they could do because they couldnt see anything, or where anything was going, so they had to just sit still until the wind stopped. Joe continued to hold Demi close, but he knew for a fact that a branch was about to land on them.

(branch breaks)

"Ow! Ow! Oh my gosh..." Joe was practically screaming in pain. A branch had fallen on his foot, and he could tell that it was to heavy to move. "Joe? What happened?"  
"A branch...it fell on my ankle!" Joe cringed. "Ok, let me see maybe I can move it-" "No Demi. Stay right here I dont want you getting any more hurt." "No Joe I have to! I need to help you!" "Demi-" Just as Demi began crawling over to the branch, a second branch fell down and hit her right in the back of the head. Demi fainted, and she landed with her head on Joes stomach and her left arm across her chest. "DEMI!" Joe started crying now. He couldnt believe that all this was happening to them at once. He just wanted help to come faster and for everything to be ok again, but it didnt really seem like that would ever happen now. Joe held on to Demis little hand that was laying across her chest, and just cried. 


	6. Evidence

As Group one walked through the woods, they also felt the wind, and hoped that wherever the two of them were that they were safe and out of danger. Walking through the woods at this hour was not very fun. It was cold, wet, and now windy. They knew there was no other choice though. After about 2 hours of searching, Group one decided to head back, because they had come to the end of there path. They left empty handed with no clues or evidence.

Group two however, began to feel like they were getting closer and that they could sense that they were somehow somewhere very close and that they would be found soon.  
As they were walking, Eddie stepped on something in the dirt that did not sound like it was a part of nature in any way. "What was that?" Eddie asked outloud. He shone the flashlight on the ground and spotted something shiny lying in the dirt. He picked it up. It was a phone. "Hey guys! I found a cellphone!" Eddie called to the others.  
They hurried over to Eddie and he showed them what he found. "I know thats not Demis, it could be Joes though." "Ill page the others and have them ask Denise or Kevin what kind of phone Joe has."

Police: Shaun to base. I repeat Shaun to base. Police 2: Yes Shaun. Police: Weve got a cellphone here, can you please ask Denise Jonas and Kevin Jonas Sr. what kind of phone Joe has? Police 2: Yup, hold on.

"I need Denise and Kevin Jonas Sr. over here please?" The police officer called. Denise came over to the officer. "Hi Im Denise. My husband Kevin is actually helping search in the woods right now and hasnt come back yet, but did you have a question?" "Yes. What kind of cellphone does your son Joe have?" "Hmm I believe it is an IPhone 4." "Ok just hold on one second." "Sure."

Police 2: Abby to Shaun. Paging Abby to Shaun. Police: Yes Abby go head. Police 2: The phone is an IPhone 4? Police: That would be it. We've found Joes phone so search is now extended. Police 2: Ok great. Over.

The police officer, Abby, turned to Denise. "Theyve found your sons phone so their gonna keep searching." "Oh my gosh thank you so much!" Denise put her hands to her face and almost started tearing up. "No problem. Well keep you posted ok?" "Ok thanks again!" Denise went back over to Dianna (Demis mom) and told her the news.

Group three had it the worst. They were the group that had to go deepest in to the woods. This also meant that they were the coldest and wettest out of the groups. It was almost midnight, so it was pretty dark. If it wasnt for there flashlights, they would be in complete darkness. As they were walking, they had to climb over a lot of fallen branches, so they had to be careful to look everywhere they were to try and spot anything that might lead them to Joe and Demi. They were getting near the end of there assigned path, and were about to turn around when Rob spotted something that did not look like a rock or tree branch. "Wait I think I see something..." Rob walked into pure darkness with the others following, and what he picked up out of a pile of leaves terrified them all. It was an Ugg boot. Jason said right away,  
"Thats Demis." He would know because he would hold them for her everytime she shot a scene back on set. They stared at it for a minute. They were a little shocked at there discovery. "Yeah, this could be a little more interesting then I thought." The police showed them the blood stain on the inside of the boot. Jason started feeling a little lightheaded. "Ill page the others." 


End file.
